Good Night: KiKuro
by Akai Kin
Summary: Drabble. Kise x Kuroko. Don't like? Don't read!


Author : Akai Kin

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ⓒ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't like? Don't force yourself to read or review then!

* * *

Suhu dingin malam ini begitu tajam menusuk-nusuk kulit, tusukannya bahkan terasa meresap hingga ke tulang-tulang tubuh.

Suhu yang sedikitpun tidak berpihak pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah berada diruang tengah. Meringkuk didepan televisi yang sudah dua jam lalu dimatikan. Selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga dagu tidak dapat membantu untuk mengusir dingin menghilang sama sekali.

Seharusnya tidak akan separah ini jika saja penghangat ruangan yang tengah ia tempati tidak rusak. Bibirnya yang merah sesekali melontarkan gerutuan-gerutuan akan dingin yang begitu tidak berbelas kasihan pada dirinya dan juga karena seseorang yang menjadi alasan untuknya berada diposisi seperti ini.

Seseorang bernama Kise Ryouta yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya meski waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk menunggui Kise yang sudah hampir empat hari ini tidak pulang ke apartemen yang sudah keduanya tinggali setengah tahun terakhir ini karena pemotretan diluar kota.

Hanya saja hal seperti ini sudah kebiasaan bagi Kuroko. Setiap kali Kise memberi tahunya akan pulang ia akan menungguinya sampai ia benar-benar kembali.

Kuroko jadi berpikir kalau pekerjaan Kise sebagai model itu cukup menyita waktu kebersamaan keduanya. Meski tidak mau mengakui sebenarnya sering merasa kesepian setiap kali ia kembali dari rutinitasnya mengajar dan tidak mendapati kekasihnya berada didalam apartemen.

Dan jika melihat kondisi seperti ini ia jadi ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Terlebih kedua kelopak matanya sudah terasa terlalu keberatan untuk menahan kantuknya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap, berjalan memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Namun belum genap sepuluh menit ia tertidur seseorang sudah mengusiknya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Satu pelukan yang kehangatannya terasa dapat menembus tebalnya selimut.

Hal tersebut membuat Kuroko mau tak mau kembali membuka kelopak yang menyembunyikan dua bola mata aquamarinenya untuk sekedar memastikan jika orang yang memeluknya kini adalah seorang pemuda 'matahari' yang ia tunggu.

"Kise-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"_Tadaima_ Kurokocchi." orang dibelakangya menyahut dengan bisikan kecil ditelinga.

"_Nggh okaeri_ Kise-kun." balas Kuroko sebelum disusul dirinya yang menguap lebar.

"Kurokocchi tidak kedinginan tidur disini hm?" tanya Kise dengan hidung menempel pada leher Kuroko.

Memejamkan matanya ia menyesap aroma tubuh sang kekasih penuh arti, aroma menyenangkan yang begitu ia rindukan beberapa hari selama tidak jumpa.

Sejenak Kise terdiam dalam heran karena biasanya orang yang ia 'sesap' lehernya akan protes jika Kise melakukan hal tersebut tapi kini Kuroko justru diam saja. Hanya mengeluarkan pergerakan kegelian namun mulutnya tidak mengucap sepatah katapun. Kise jadi berpikir kalau Kuroko...

"Kurokocchi apa kau sudah sangat mengantuk?" tanyanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Belum Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko datar. Ia jujur karena memang kantuknya sedikit menghilang begitu mendengar suara Kise.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita..."

"Aku menolak Kise-kun." potong Kuroko sebelum Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Kise.

"_Mou~_akukan belum selesai-ssu~" protes Kise dengan nada merengek.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan Kise katakan padaku." balas Kuroko datar namun senyum samar tampak dibibirnya.

"Kan belum tentu sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kurokocchi~" Kise mengelak masih dengan nada merengeknya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin Kise-kun katakan?" Kuroko memilih untuk mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta sampai pagi?" celetuk Kise yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan dikepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu Kise-kun akan mengatakan itu." Kuroko berkata tanpa merasa bersalah meski melihat sang kekasih tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kurokocchi tidak merindukanku ya?" sedih Kise memasang wajah layaknya seorang bocah kecil.

"Aku merindukan Kise-kun tentu saja." jawab Kuroko masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau~" rengek Kise kembali.

"Memangnya hanya itu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau aku merindukan Kise-kun ya?" ingin rasanya Kuroko kembali menjitak kepala Kisenya keras-keras berharap bisa mengembalikan jalan pikirannya.

"Tidak si hanya saja..." Kise kebingungan mencari kata-kata. Melihat itu Kuroko hanya membuang nafas sebelum menggeser badannya semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kise. Dikecupnya bibir Kise sekilas kemudian tersenyum manis dan berkata...

"Begini saja memangnya tidak cukup?" tanyanya masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Seperti orang bodoh Kise hanya mengangguk tanpa berkedip ataupun membuka suaranya.

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur. Sekarang aku mengantuk." ucap Kuroko sembari meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang Kise.

"Ya—" Kise akhirnya mengangkat suara. "—kurasa begini sudah cukup." ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Kuroko

"Hm..." gumam Kuroko menanggapi dengan kedua mata yang sudah kembali menutup.

"Tapi jangan kaget jika dipagi hari nanti sudah tidak ada pakaian yang menempel dibadanmu." lanjut Kise dengan nada suara berat dan serius.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk itu." Kuroko kembali membuka matanya.

"Sekarang tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu Kise-kun pasti kelelahan." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Kise dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah..." Kise mengalah, ia memilih memejamkan matanya. Pura-pura tidur.

"_Oyasumi nasai_ Kise-kun." ucap Kuroko sebelum menyusul sang kekasih kedunia mimpi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika Kise kecil dibawah sana terbangun Kurokocchi~" bisik Kise pelan setelah memastikan Kuroko tertidur.

"Tidak masalah aku mulai 'aksi'ku sekarangkan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menyeringai kecil dan membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang Kuroko kenakan.

Ah ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang menyenangkan untuknya dan mungkin Kuroko nanti jika dia terangsang untuk ikut 'beraksi'.

* * *

FIN

Mind to review?


End file.
